warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Irene Frederic
}} }} '''Irene Frederic', or as she is more commonly known as, Mrs. Frederic, is the director and Caretaker of Warehouse 13. She is not the highest authority in regards to the Warehouse, however. She reports directly to The Regents, a mysterious group who oversee the Warehouse. The Regents are the only people known to be on a first-name basis with Mrs. Frederic. Biography It is hinted that for some reason she has not aged in a long time; she appears in a black and white photo and is stated to have worked in the Treasury Department in the 1950s, though Myka Bering believed the photo to be of someone else. When Pete and Myka time-traveled back to 1961 and inhabited the bodies of Jack Secord and Rebecca St. Clair, the senior agent of the time stated that Mrs. Frederic was reassigning them. In it was mentioned that while the Warehouse is intact, the Caretaker cannot age. Irene enjoys martinis. She is also in tune with her aura and experiences "vibes" in the same way that Agent Lattimer does. It is also theorized that Ms. Frederic can teleport because several times she has inexplicably appeared and disappeared when no one was looking. She has a son, as revealed in . Mrs. Frederic is the current Caretaker of Warehouse 13 and as such is connected symbiotically to the Warehouse. The Warehouse seems to have some effect on Mrs. Frederic, the extent of which is unknown. In the episode she shows extensive knowledge of the history of the Warehouse and appears to show a temporary capability to explore inventory of Warehouse 2 at will by focusing her mind. In the episode , she dies in front of Claudia Donovan and Leena due to the Warehouse's destruction. Oddly, her body seemed to decay a lot faster than normal. In , though the use of the astrolabe, Artie was able to bring back both Mrs. Fredrick and H.G. Wells. Mrs. Fredrick spoke to Artie and asked what he did, noting that part of her hair has gone grey. In No Pain, No Gain, It is revealed that she has the ability to predict the birth of an artifact before it happens, a skill she teaches Claudia. It is also revealed that her son, mentioned in Shadows, is long dead, and her elderly grandson is in a retirement home. In "Second Chance", Mrs Fredric removes the astrolabe from the Dark Vault and gives it to Helena G Wells for safekeeping, in case Artie should succumb to Brother Adrian's threats, and tells Helena to go into hiding. Before Helena exits the Vault, Mrs Fredric warns her not to trust anybody. In , Douglas Fargo calls her: "The scary lady with the beehive." Appearances Season 1 *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 2 *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 3 *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Season 4 *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' References Frederic Frederic Frederic Category:Temporal effects